Never Alone
by dance-shop-snark
Summary: COMPLETE!What will it take to bring A red k laced Clark Kent home? A moment of weakness and a new predator in smallville. Set after season 2 COMPLETE!
1. clark, chloe, confusion

**Never Alone**

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Smallville or it's characters. Nor do I own Barlow girl or their lyrics.

"_I waited for you today_

_but you didn't show_

_I needed you today_

_so where did you go?_

_You told me to call said you'd be there_

_and though I haven't seen you_

_are you still there?"_

"That's him!" Chloe Sullivan whispered harshly to herself. It had been months since she had seen her best friend. She wanted to run up to him and jump in his arms. The same arms that saved her time and time again. Then she wanted to hit him upside the head for running away and scaring the hell out of everyone who loved him. All these things she wanted so vehemently but something wasn't quite right.

Then it hit her. Clark Kent was torturing the homeless man on the sidewalk. The sweet farm boy who usually played the part of peace loving vigilante was now brutally attacking a man who would at first second even third glance appear to be harmless. But he must have done something.

"Clark what the hell is going on" she thought.

Deciding that interfering right away without an accurate assessment of the situation, Chloe decided to observe from her corner of the building of suicide slums. She may be curious but she certainly wasn't dumb. Clark had twisted the man's arm clean behind his back and was doing something even more disturbing to the shocked blond observer. He was laughing. It was the worst laugh she had ever had the misfortune to hear. It was a maniac's laugh. The laugh of someone taking joy in others pain.

"Does that hurt old man!" he shouted while ignoring the mans pleads.

"Please please I 'm sorry. I'll give it back I swear. Please your hurting me."

"Good. It should hurt you filthy son of a bitch. I have three words for you lowlife. GET A JOB" he snarled. "I bet you'll think next time before you try to steal from me. Got it?" he let out another laugh.

"Here's your watch I'm sorry, I swear. Now let me go please."

Clark snickered at the remark.

"You can keep the watch. I just thought someone should teach you a lesson. The next person you steal from might not be so nice."

The man looked as if he may pass out. Clark still hadn't let go of his arm and the pressure was making him nauseous. Laughing all the while, Clark pushed and being Clark, it didn't take much before the mans arm made a very unpleasant snapping sound. He screamed in pain and Clark began to walk away. He could have speed away but he didn't. He was enjoying the man's cries and reveling in the fact that he could do what ever he wanted and no one could have done anything about it. He was enjoying the fact that Chloe Sullivan thought she hadn't been seen.

**TBC**...


	2. little red rock

a/n: I'd just like to thanks everyone for the reviews. I was a little worried people wouldn't read it but it looks like I was wrong! Keep reviewing it's slowly making my writing better! Sorry about the shortness of the first chapter but I didn't have much time. Hope it keeps going well.

Chloe Sullivan watched in utter horror as her best friend snapped the arm of a harmless bum. Barley stifling the urge to run and help the man, she kept her safe position by the building. Pulling out her phone, she gave a quick text to her contact at the planet to call an ambulance for the man. She watched with wide eyes as Clark walked away from his victim.

"Ok now I know somethings wrong when I start calling people Clark's victims" she thought.

Slowly coming out from her hiding spot, she tip toed across the street hoping to follow Clark without his knowing it. The poor homeless man was rolling in agony, to occupied with his pain to notice Chloe. The reporter in her had to follow her curiosity. Once she got started it was impossible to curb her interest. Her heart went out to the man but Clark was her priority. She was going to find out what it was and bring his sorry ass home.

Clark Kent was having an unbelievably hard time keeping a straight face. Chloe Sullivan was tip toeing behind him like a rent a cop hired for undercover work. It was almost pathetic. Then again he was actually in a good mood about it. He wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to have some fun.

His mind wavered for a moment at the thought of Chloe. She was his friend. His best friend. His thoughts were replaced when he slipped the ring off and back on quickly. He wasn't going to let the girl ruin his fun. She was his past, a part of his life that was behind him. Quite literally at the moment in fact. He almost decided to lead her into an ally but he decided she could have her fun for the time being. He walked leisurely to his swank Metropolis apartment. He opened the door and started to walk in. As soon as Chloe was near to the door he used his speed to run back and speed up behind her.

While walking into the room Chloe fully expected to see Clark in the living room. Somehow he wasn't there.

"Ok I could have sworn he just went in here. I wasn't that far behind him, what in the world..."

" Looking for me? For a reporter I guess you aren't that observant."

Chloe just about jumped out of her skin. Upon hearing Clark's unexpected voice behind her she let out a surprised yelp and jumped backwards.

"Clark what the hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" she shot, clearly agitated.

He replied with the worst possible reply. That laugh. The one that might forever remind miss Sullivan of a snapping bone. After his fit of manic laughter he walked to where Chloe was standing. Seeing him coming towards her, much like a hungry wolf, she began to back away. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, she was for the first time, scared of her best friend.

"Clark, please. I just want to talk to you. I don't understand what's going on."

Chloe realized she had backed as far back as she would be able to when she felt the cold wall touch her skin. Clark was still sauntering towards her.

"Isn't it obvious, Chlo?" He was very close to her now, and while a couple months ago she would have welcomed the attention, she didn't like it at all. Not one bit.

Standing right up next to her and leaning down, he pushed his face next to her left ear.

"Don't tell me this isn't what you wanted?" he whispered while running a finger down her arm.

"Clark stop!" she stated firmly while trying to get away. She found immediately that Clark was definitely as strong as he looked. Maybe even stronger. She wasn't able to budge much.

"Where you going Chlo? Don't you like me?"

"Clark I don't know what your problem is but this needs to stop, now! Just let me go."

She tried again uselessly to move away. He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Usually when one thinks of a soft kiss, it sounds romantic. This wasn't. It sent a chill down her spine. And not a good one. He looked straight into her eyes and at that moment she knew this was more then a simple identity crisis. Something horrible was afoot she just didn't know what. She could see it in his eyes. They were no longer those filled with light and the infamous Kent charm. They were cold and cynical.

"Clark as much as I'd love to stick around and take part in the "lets-sexually-harass-Chloe- capades" I'm here to take you home. But not before you tell me what's with the sudden Mr. Hyde routine."

He pushed her hard into the wall, dropping the Mr. Sexy act. The darkness in his eyes light up, and Chloe could have sworn they turned red.

"Come on Chloe! I thought that was what you wanted!"

"Clark..." she tried.

"No don't try that shit with me! I know you want me." he inched towards her a bit but then drew back.

"You always have. I see you get jealous when Lana's around! Here I am and your not taking your chance. How very noble of you Chlo! Well get this. I ...am...not...coming...home! You really are delusional if you think you could make me do anything."

Tears filled her eyes but she refused to let them spill.

"No, I don't think that. I saw what you did to that man."

"Well know this. I could do worse. I could do things you can't imagine and never get caught."

"Clark Kent, I've known you too long to be afraid of you." that was a flat out lie. At this moment... Chloe Sullivan was, in fact, terrified.

"Really? Why don't I believe you?" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Hard. Her head bobbed viciously from front to back. He loved the fact that he could have snapped it in have if he wanted. Like a toothpick.

"Clark ow. Stop, STOP! Please. Clark..." he stopped shaking.

"Scared yet?" The tears that had been building, let themselves fall finally. She tried with all her might to stop them but she could not. Then he did it again. Again with that laugh.

Chloe glared at him, wishing at that moment she had heat vision or something to hit him with. "Yeah right heat vision. Real funny, like that'll happen anytime soon" she thought to herself. She stormed towards the door tears falling freely. Before she knew what had happened, she ran into Clark who had somehow gotten to the door before her blocking her way out. She ricocheted off of him and hit the floor.

"Chlo I swear to God if you ever tell anyone in Smallville where I am I'll go so far away you'll never find me!"

Without another word or sound, other then a small cry, Chloe Sullivan walked out of the room and out of his life. The one friendship she had worked so hard on was gone. Or so she thought. Little did either of them know that someone in Smallville was planning something big. Something bad. Little did either of them know, that this someone would be the reason Clark Kent returned to Smallville, back to normal, and left to face those he had hurt in the last few months. He was about to feel very alone.

**TBC...**


	3. saying sorry is always the hardest

A/N: Two chapters in and I'm loving the feedback! Keep it coming and drop me a line! Honestly I'm a little nervous because I've had good reactions for my first two chapters and I hope I won't disappoint!

Clark sat on his couch for a good twenty minuets. At first he laughed. It had definitely been worth it. Seeing that look on his friends face. He had power over Chloe and he knew it. She pretended to be strong but by the end he broke her. He had brought out the tears. And he loved that. He loved the power to control and to manipulate.

Then, all of a sudden the large "S" brand on his chest began to burn. It wasn't the first time either.

"AHHH!" he let out a cry of agony.

"It's not suppose to be like this!" he shouted. That was true. It wasn't his plan. He was suppose to be the one to control. He wasn't suppose to be the one in pain, and yet there he sat, thrashing around violently. There was only one way to fix this and he knew what that way was. He hated it but he had to take the ring off if only for a minuet. Every time this happened he considered not putting it back on. He didn't appreciate feeling vulnerable like that yet it was the only way the burning would subside. His first mistake happened to be that he had the television going. It was blasting the news.

As soon as he slid the ring off, the pain lessened. He had learned to wait a few moments before putting it back on. That was his next mistake. He looked at the television and what he saw caused him to forget about the ring. Without it on he was the Clark Kent everyone knew and loved. At this particular moment, that certain Clark Kent, the one who cared about other people, saw a story on Smallville. Being that he cared, he decided to start watching for the details and absentmindedly dropped the little red rock onto the floor. The man on the Television began to give out breaking news.

"This is Jay Johnson channel 6 news. Today we bring you the latest on the myth maniac."

"What?" Clark asked himself. He didn't know what the reporter meant by myth maniac. Certainly he must have missed something. Of course torturing people and robbing banks sometimes distracted a person a little bit. The reporter continued.

"It appears he has struck again. His third victim who's name has not been released by the police, was found in their apartment, dead of a lethal combination of LSD and strychnine. More on the story tonight at 11."

Clark was confused. So someone in Smallville was killing people and had done three so far. Yet he still didn't know why they had nicknamed this man the myth maniac. Momentarily lost in his thoughts he glanced downward and was brought back to reality. There lay the red ring on the ground.

"Oh my God... what have I done?" The memories were flooding back to him. Riding off to Metropolis on his motorcycle, asking Lana to go with him, calls from his parents that he neglected to answer, banks being robbed. Chloe.

"Chloe. I can't believe I behaved like that!" he practically yelled at himself.

"She may be the only one who could help me solve this thing, but now she probably won't speak to me. Shit" Chloe was the only person he had actually attacked out of those he had hurt. He grabbed the ring off the floor, ran to the window and promptly chucked it as far as he could. He never wanted this to happen again. He refused to hurt people like that. He was going to do whatever he could to fix things. He decided he'd discover how to fix things between Chloe and himself first. That way he could make it up to everyone else, hopefully by catching the new threat.

"Here's goes nothing." He inhaled nervously and speed away to Smallville. Back to where he was loved. Probably loathed at the moment, but deep down he knew he had people who cared.

Clark arrived at the Smallville high Torch in a matter of minuets. Funny how it seemed even less to him. He guessed that was because he was so nervous to go back home. Naturally he'd get there quicker.

Chloe was sitting in her office. Listening to a Barlow Girl album and typing away at what he presumed to be the Torches next issue. She looked so peaceful. Clark felt bad that his presence was probably going to rip that mood roughly away from her, but he had to do it.

"Chlo.." he stated quietly, almost timidly. In fact she seemed to not hear him. He almost decided he wasn't ready to go through seeing her yet. No, he had to, so he forced himself to say it louder but it still came out timid sounding.

"Chlo..." this time, she had definitely heard him.

Chloe Sullivan sat in her office and began working on the next Torch issue. So many things were haunting her at the moment and doing what she loved best only barley made her forget. At least they had been making her forget, but that soon went away. Her feeling of contentment went away upon hearing a voice at her door. She didn't need to look up to know who it was. That voice belonged to Clark Kent. She looked up anyways to make sure and immediately jumped out of her chair. She wasn't letting him near her. Not after what he had done.

Clark saw Chloe get up and begin to back away.

"What do you want now!" She said, her voice full of many emotions. Clark could tell that her mind was torn and he was having trouble discerning what all of her emotions were. He did however recognize the anger and a little fear. He couldn't blame her though.

"Chlo... please don't be afraid of me. I know you have every right to but... I can't handle it."

"Really? You can't handle it? Poor Clark. Afraid of getting your feeling hurt?" She jeered, having gained her confidence and fierceness back.

"I deserved that..."

"Really now? Why could you possibly deserve that?" She shot.

"Because... because I behaved horribly. I acted like a complete maniac."

"Well right now your acting like a complete moron. I saw you snap a mans arm for stealing your watch and then you didn't even take it from him. You just snapped his arm like it was a toothpick and then laughed. I don't think I'll ever get that laugh out of my head...but I still went after you."

She began to raise her voice.

"I went after you after you assaulted a man. Not only to figure out what was going on but if YOU were ok, and no one even snapped your arm in half. I called someone else to get that man an ambulance so I could find you." she spat.

"I realize that. Thats just because your a wonderful friend. You care about your friends above everything else."

"Yeah and apparently my efforts are wasted. After you left I kept trying to help Lana get over it. I was torn up inside and yet I was helping her and she wasn't listening. Then when trying to help you, you have to behave like a complete asshole."

"I know I did. I had no right to run away and hurt people like that." he was usually used to Chloe's attitude at times but now was different. He deserved what he was getting and was actually intimidated. Clark Kent intimidated by a petite, blond, girl that he'd known for years.

"You such an idiot!" She shouted. "Yes you didn't have a right to do those things, but is that all you can say? I already told you I was willing to forgive you for hurting that man. Even for running away. I just wanted to help. But thats not the point."

"Chlo I tried to apologize..."

"YEAH I KNOW. I get it, your sorry for behaving like a freak. But your missing my point."

"Well then enlighten me." he asked.

Chloe Sullivan officially lost her cool. She proceeded to shout at him.

"You hurt me! I'm not trying to make it all about me but you haven't mentioned that little detail yet. You mocked me, physically threatened me, and then kicked me out. You knew how I feel about you and you used it against me. I know you'll never love me Clark, I'm not an idiot. But even I don't like to have my heart ripped out and twisted apart. I was suppose to be your best friend. Most friends don't sexually harass and then taunt their friends, no matter how much they don't return those feelings."

Clark couldn't believe he was such an idiot. He did think about what he had done to her. For some reason he just hadn't been able to say it out loud. It hurt to much.

"Chlo... I do love you..."

"Don't call me that! And you do not love me. First only friends get to call me by a nickname and second... you...d..don't...ll..love..." she wasn't able to finish. Tears ran from her eyes and down her face with reckless abandon. And she slumped to the ground in tears.

Clark was usually pretty good at getting a handle on his own emotion, but for some reason he had a hard time not crying himself. He watched as his best friend fell to the ground crying, and it was because of him.

"Chloe..." he tried to get out but failed without his voice cracking, so he stopped trying to talk. He slowly, carefully, approached the girl. Sitting on the ground where she had placed herself, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. She tried hard to pull away. Tried to tell him to go to hell and leave her alone. But she couldn't get the words out. All she managed was a faint noise, but she continued to struggle against his embrace.

"Cl...Clark. Let go" she managed to say. He didn't let go. He gently stroked her hair as she continued to try and free herself.

"Chloe I'm so sorry. Please you have to forgive me." he pleaded.

"I can't. Not right now. Please just leave me alone." She seemed to gather a bit of her composure and continued to twist away. Deciding he'd done all he could, Clark let her go. At least for now. She picked herself off the ground, mascara running freely, grabbed her purse and laptop, and ran as fast as possible from the room.


	4. Tears

**A/N: I am so happy this is my first fanfic. It's gotten a great reaction so far. I'm trying my hardest. Also for this chapter just in case anyone thought differently, no I don't own the all-American rejects lol:)**

Chloe Sullivan ran. She ran as fast as her small legs would carry her. She certainly wasn't going to earn an award for speed but it was good enough. The first place she saw as a safe haven was the girls bathroom. She pushed the door open and as soon as she was inside, slumped to the floor, this time with no Clark Kent to hold her. Not that she wanted him to.

Or did she...

Something inside her said she did. She wanted to forgive him. To run into his arms. But she was fearful that he would take that as a sign of forgiveness... And she wasn't ready to give him that.

Clark stood there, in the torch office. He had so many things on his mind. He had done all he could for Chloe and needed to move on. There was nothing else he could say or do. She would have to approach him in her own time. Hopefully it wouldn't be long. He needed her friendship. It was time to go see his parents.

After deciding the bathroom floor was a bad place to let it out, Chloe got up. Peering into the hallway to make sure Clark was no where around, she drug herself to her car. She turned on the radio as a few tears still managed to fall. The song on the radio was all too fitting.

_Try this on, straitjacket feeling_

_So maybe I won't be alone._

_Take back now, my life your stealing_

_Yesterday was hell_

_but today I'm fine without you_

_run away this time without you_

_And all I ever thought you'd be_

_that face is tearing holes in me_

After listening to that, Chloe hated herself. The tears had returned full force. Having lost the energy to fight it she tried to wipe as many away as possible and drove off.

Back at the Kent farm, Clark was struggling for more courage. He'd dealt with Chloe, (sort of), and he still had a plethora of people to fix things with. He walked to the front door, and feeling weird at being gone so long, decided to knock. What he received at the door wasn't exactly what he expected. Standing there was his father, and anger was the last thing noticeable on him. Though unexpected, it was very welcome by Clark.

"SON!" he almost shouted, and while it was a happy shout it still made Clark jump a bit.

They hugged for a few moments.

"I've missed you so much son where on earth have you been?" he asked pulling from the hug but still holding onto Clark's arms, as if he might go away again. Before Clark had a chance to answer, his dad began shouting again.

"Martha! Martha come down here right now Clark's home!"

Clark looked up at the stairs. His mother promptly appeared at the top. She was as beautiful as ever. Maybe more so.

"Oh Clark... is it really you?" she asked as she rushed down the stairs towards him. She ran to him and embraced him as if he was a flotation device and she was drowning. She began to softly cry,

"Mom, Dad. I've missed you so much. I'm sorry for leaving I just..." Clark started but was interrupted by his father.

"Son none of that matters now. Your home and we love you. You know that right?"

"I know. I've done so many things well I was gone. I just lost myself. I felt bad about what I did to you. I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself for that.

"Honey what is it you think you've done? Besides scaring us half to death of course." Martha questioned.

"The baby. It was because of me. My fault you lost it."

"Don't ever think that. Even if it didn't work out it was still an experience. Without you we might never have even had an opportunity to go through the joy of knowing a miracle almost happened." She soothed. "Now tell us what went on while you were gone, And what prompted you to come home?"

And so Clark explained. Starting from the beginning he told them of asking Lana to go with, of robbing banks, and of clubbing all night. He told them everything up until his return, although he left out some specifics of what exactly he had done to Chloe. He explained right up until he appeared at the door. His parents decided not to ask to many questions. They were too grateful to have him back to care for the time being. Clark then proceeded to ask about the mystery that was the "myth maniac".

"Clark, honestly we don't know too much about it" his father stated. "I'd ask Chloe. She'll probably know more."

"I could always ask lex. He'll know." Clark said. His father then went on to get the look in his eye that he always did with the mention of anything Luthor.

"I don't want you going to Lex Luthor after all thats happened."

"Dad, you know he'd know the deal."

"I don't really care if he knows the pope. He'll investigate you again after all that went on in Metropolis. I won't let him destroy this family."

Being to glad to be home and have his parents not mad at him was enough for the moment so Clark dropped the issue.

"I've got a lot of people to apologize to. I better get started." but his mother seemed to disagree.

"Clark you just got home. It's late. How about you get some rest and finish with that tomorrow. It would make me feel better to have you here the rest of the night. Please?"

"Ok mom. I love you guys." and with that Clark Kent and his two loving parents embraced.

The next day Clark awoke to a huge breakfast courtesy of Martha Kent. He smelled it instantly upon waking and rushed to the kitchen. He was definitely going to be needing some serious energy for the day.

He walked into the room and snuck up quietly upon his mother, kissing her on the head.

"It's so good to have that again Clark." She smiled and seemed to glow with happiness.

"I love you too mom." He shoved a piece of toast into his mouth. "Where's dad?"

"You've been gone long enough that you even have to ask?" she said cheerily.

"Chores?"

"Of course." They shared a laugh as Jonathan Kent entered the kitchen.

"Good to see things back to normal."

"Hey dad. Well I have a lot of people to see today. I better go start." Clark said and his face fell. Noticing the change in demeanor, Martha put her hand on Clark's cheek.

"No matter what happens, when you come home tonight, you'll know we've forgiven you and we couldn't possibly love you any less."

"Thanks mom. Tell me if Chloe calls. I'm holding out some hope that she'll decide to forgive me now rather then later. It'd be nice to get a brief on what going on with this mystery murderer. It could take his mind off everything." and with that Clark turned and left the house. He'd only gotten as far as the end of the driveway when his other best friend Pete Ross drove towards the Kent farm. Of all his friends, he expected Pete to be the happiest to see him.

Pete got out of his own car and approached Clark.

"Chloe filled me in that you were back." and before Clark had a chance to respond, Pete punched him in the face.

"Apparently I was wrong about the happy part." Clark thought to himself. Being he had superhuman strength it hadn't hurt him any but it did catch him off guard as he stumbled backwards.

"Look Pete I know you're mad. I was coming to apologize."

"I heard what you did to Chloe in Metropolis!" he shouted.

"She told you about that?" Clark asked quizzically. He knew it was completely wrong and yet he couldn't help but at first feel slightly angry at Chloe for running to Pete and spilling. Of course as soon as Clark thought that, he immediately wished Pete would punch him again.

"Yeah. Real best friends tell each other these things. I did have to pry it out of her though. She tries to be so strong. Especially when it comes to you." He sneered.

"I've already apologized to her. There's nothing else I can do."

"Well good for you. We both know that means she'll forgive you."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Clark asked.

"You're not the most observant person ever are you? You know I've told you that before. A couple years ago before the formal when you couldn't stop thinking about Lana long enough to realize Chloe liked you. News flash, she still does. She is head over heals in love with you and you pull shit like this."

"I know, I get that. I'm starting to think maybe I feel the same way about her, but right now I just need to make things right between me and everyone I've hurt."

"Yeah man I know. Just don't let me find out that you pull a stunt like that with her again. For now I'll forgive you." They shared in an awkward moment of a hug/pat on the back thing that guys do.

"Pete... do you have feelings for her? Chloe I mean. I know you're just looking out for a friend, but I just get the feeling that something else is going on."

"It doesn't matter how I feel. Chloe would give up her own life for you and that doesn't come around often. I wouldn't want to miss that opportunity, would you?" He began to walk towards his car. His tone had softened.

"Dude it is really good to have you back though..." and Pete Ross got in the car.

"Now.. Lana and Lex. Then the worst is over." thought Clark to himself. Clark was too immersed in his thoughts to realize, he was being watched.

**Next couple chapters have more to do with the Myth Maniac. I know a lot of the story has been clarks interactions with his family and friends but with where I chose to start the story, this stuff is nessesary. We just have stuff with lana and lex left to go before I start more in with the bigger picture! p.s. remember to drop me a line! Pretty please!**


	5. forgivness

**A/N: The first part of this will be Clark putting the finishing touches on his apologies. Then hopefully I'll move onto some more details or the bigger pictures so hang in there!**

Clark approached the Talon with caution. Lana was the person he had been most worried about. Every once in a while she accepted certain things but usually she took everything to the utmost personal level. He knew she would be hurt and angry. He also knew that she was the one person he would not be able to avoid.

As soon as he walked through the door he felt the urge to super speed away.Lana Lang looked at the unmistakable form of Clark Kent in the doorway and promptly dropped the glass she had been carrying.

"Oh my God...Clark?"

"Hey." He said shyly and looked at the floor for a few moments.

"So what brings you back to our quaint little town." She said venomously, annoyance dripping off of every word.

"I was so stupid. I blamed myself for a lot of things and just... left."

"This whole time I've been here wondering if I was the stupid one for turning you down on your offer to go along and now here you are trying to go back to how things used to be? I mean, at least that Clark said what he meant. You were completely honest with me and asked me to come along. But now here you are, back to lying to me. No real reason for your sudden return other then a change of heart. What would have happened if I had come with you? I'd like to think you would have stayed their. Because at least I knew that you would tell me anything without regretting it. I can't take being with you knowing your lying to me."

"I know that. I didn't come back to try and win you over. I just want to make it up to you."

"Clark you just don't get it. I have to admit I liked the you that left. The honest Clark. Thats not what you need to make up for."

"Lana what do you want from me?"

"Just what I want from everyone. To not be treated like a glass doll thats going to break. Despite popular belief I can handle truth." She said, the venom still hanging at every word.

"I'm sorry I can't give you every little bit of my life. Anyone who wants to be a part of my life has to accept it that way. Some things just won't ever add up."

"Well I'm sorry Clark. I just can't accept that." and with that, Lana turned and disappeared into the back room leaving a torn looking Clark standing there. Standing there waging an internal war on himself. At that moment he wanted to run and tell her everything. Instead he turned and walked from the Talon. At least he only had one person left to deal with.

Lex Luthor sat in his large library/office, starring at his computer. His father, having pulled a classic Lionel maneuver, wanted him to choose a department of the plant to lay off 40 percent of the work force. He couldn't bring himself to choose. How was one suppose to say "hey,you, you, you, and you. Sorry you're fired. Don't take it personally it's just business." As hard as the decision was, a part deep inside of him liked that he had that type of control over people's lives. If asked about it he would have denied it. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but the darkness was there. He couldn't get it out of him.

"Hey lex" he heard and instantly peered upward, only to be greeted by the face of a certain Clark Kent.

"Clark. When did you get back" The two embraced for a second.

"Yesterday." Was Clark's only reply.

"You know since you left I've had some interesting phone calls."

"Oh?" Said Clark, trying his hardest to sound surprised.

"And they all had something to do with a masked terrorist of sorts. Bank robberies, bar fights...threats. I've also had some people who could have sworn that this man looked an awful lot like you Clark."

"It wasn't me Lex. Come on... you know me."

"Do I? If these rumors were true it would explain what happened the day you came into my life Clark."

"Lex I thought we'd agreed you'd drop that. That was two years ago. Don't you think we should try living in the now?"

"Even though that was two years ago... this last summer... was very literally only a few days ago. Just tell me the truth Clark. Is there more to you then meets the eye?"

"Lex, stop investigating me. There's nothing to find." and Clark walked angrily from the mansion, and speed off as soon as he was out of sight. Or, rather, as soon as he _thought_ he was out of sight.

Clark walked up to his loft to reflect. He knew he had his parents forgiveness. That was complete and good. He had Pete's forgiveness, well sort of anyways. He was still holding out hope for Chloe, which inside he thought, made no sense being as she had been the one he had hurt first hand. He had no clue as to whether Lana would come around, and now he was sure his little disappearing act had made it impossible to trust Lex whether he forgave him or not. It was difficult being Clark Kent. Thankfully, for the time being, it was about to get a little easier.

He sat on the couch in his loft thinking when he heard foot steps. He had never been so happy/nervous to see the spunky blond head of Chloe Sullivan appear at the top of the stairs. He immediately rose from his spot out of suprise.

"Chlo..."

"Hey Clark." Chloe's voice was shaking slightly and she looked awkwardly away from him and decided the wall would be much easier to look at. Before she could realize what had happened, she was trapped in a huge embrace. Though slightly unexpected, she welcome it and wrapped her arms around Clark, and laid her head on his shoulder. Clark was surprised that the first thought that raced through his mind was how perfectly her head fit in the crook of his arm.

Although almost reluctantly, Clark unhanded Chloe and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'm really glad you're here Chlo..." Her eyes glittered with emotion and filled with water,

"Honestly, so am I. As much as I'd like to say I can hold my ground, I can't be mad at you. Not forever. I'm sorry I blew up at you. I just..." Her voice cracked a bit and she looked away. Before Clark had a chance to think he'd grabbed her head in his hands gently, forcing her to look in his eyes.

"Chlo you have every right in the world to blow up at me. I was even scaring myself a little. At least inside."

"Yeah well you scared me too. I know I said you didn't, but the truth is... I was terrified. I never thought I'd see the day when Clark Kent scared me. Can you tell me it won't happen again?"

"I'd like to. And yet... there are things about me. I can't always control these things."

"How can you not control yourself. It's not like you were hypnotized."

Clark resisted the urge to protest and replied with a simple "I know."

"Well I've come to the conclusion that a world with a sometimes temperamental Clark Kent is better then one with none at all." Chloe smiled slightly. "Best friends?"

"Better then you could ever know. Oh and Chloe..."

"Yeah."

"Don't ever think that I don't love you. Your the one constant thing in my life. No matter how mad I've ever gotten at you... you always been waiting for me in the end. Even when I attacked you in Metropolis you still kept my secret of where I was. Most people wouldn't have done that."

"What can I say?" she laughed a bit. "I have a weakness for Kent charm... and now that you know my weakness I think it's only fair for a quid pro quo. What gets to Clark Kent?"

"Plucky blonde's" he stated sweetly, and he did something. Something Chloe Sullivan never would have expected a simple farm boy with more issues then rolling stone to do. He didn't even plan it. It just seemed right. He leaned over and kissed her. Right on the lips, short but sweet.

He lingered by her face for a few moments with a serious expression that was meet with a shocked and wide eyed one by his friend.

"Clark..."

"Don't say it Chlo. I've been thinking about it for a while. Of all the things I've done... it was what I did to you that kept haunting me. Lana was mad at me when I came to apologize just like you were but it was still you who I was thinking about. I kept thinking, "God I hope that women forgives me" And Clark swooped her into his arms again. She couldn't think of anything else to say to that. She was too shell shocked.

After about 10 minuets of standing there, it was Clark who broke the silence.

"As much as I'd like to just be here in this moment. I need your help."

"With what?"

"Whats the story on this murderer in town? My dad didn't know the whole story so we figured maybe you would. He won't let me ask Lex and I'm starting to agree with him."

"Yeah I had a contact at the police station fill me in. I'll gladly fill you in as well but first what the deal with Lex?"

"I'd like to tell you that Chlo. But I can't.. not right now anyways."

Chloe felt a bit defeated but her luck had been impeccable today and she didn't want to jinx it.

"Ok. Lets get to the torch and I can fill you in."

**sorry for cutting it off there. I wanted to add more but I haven't updated in a little while so I didn't want people to lose interest. So I'll get the next part up as soon as possible.**


	6. unfolding

**A/N: I feel bad that the last chapter took so long to get up so hopefully this will make up for it! Enjoy.**

Chloe and Clark reached The Torch in good time for Chloe's little car. Once inside Chloe went right into reporter mode. Pulling files from a cabinet next to her desk and seating herself on a chair, she began to tell Clark about the first two murders.

"A couple of weeks ago a Steven Cruvez was found dead in his office. It just looked like a suicide because he was discovered hanging from a metal beam in the boiler room of his building. But he was wearing red ruby shoes."

"Well I guess that's kind of strange for a guy to be wearing those... but I still don't see where this could fall under wall of weird."

"Well fortunately for you, I guess I watch more tv."

"Chloe.. you've lost me."

"Classic movie folklore Clark. The Wizard of Oz. People have said for years that you can see a guy hang himself in the background. The real story was that it was just a crew member that got caught in the shot quickly and ran off but it's not clear in the movie so, to some, it looks like a man hanging himself. And being the 21st century, people definitely choose the more morbid angle as the truth."

"Ok." Said Clark still looking slightly confused.

"It looks like you need some convincing. The second murder. Jason karr found dead in his dorm room. Maybe this one will seem more familiar to you..."

"Ok, continue."

"His dorm mate went out partying with some buddies and according to the police report he wasn't... thinking straight."

"Drunk or stoned?" asked Clark knowingly.

"Um.. both." She let out a laugh but somehow didn't seem quite amused. "Anyways, it was his turn to provide the beer but wasn't 21 and forgot his fake id to buy it. He told police that they had a little left and used it. Apparently there had been enough to cause a major laps in judgment, and when he returned to his dorm room he stumbled around looking for the id. And since he hadn't really had much common sense at the time, he didn't bother to turn on the lights. Then he left and had the rest of the night with his other buddies. He comes back the next morning and finds Jason dead in his bed, stabbed repeatedly among other things. Above his bed, whoever murdered him decided to take it to the next level. There was a message in the kids blood saying "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights?""

"Just like in the old urban legend." Said Clark. He was starting to catch on.

"Exactly. Whoever is doing this is using old urban legends, myths and folklore to murder people." Chloe smirked. She loved being in the know.

"But what about the third one. I don't remember a legend about a guy dieing of an overdose of lsd and strychnine."

"I hadn't either until I did some digging. The stuff that killed the guy was found all over his home phone. Then I discovered there's an old one warning people that gang members were swabbing pay phone buttons and receivers with the stuff. So it's not exactly the same... but close enough."

"So thats how this guy got his name?"

"You got it big boy." They laughed.

"But what they haven't found yet is a pattern or anything to figure out who's next, or who this guy is. He leaves no trace whatsoever." Chloe stated solemnly.

"Other then dead bodies." Clark added solemnly.

- - - - - - - - -

Just outside the door of the Torch he sat. He waited. He laughed. Inside at least. Making a noise outwardly would alert the two of his presence. It was all he could do not to run in at that very moment. He could have easily killed the blond one in the blink of an eye. But he knew the other would prove a problem due to his... unique attributes. Not to mention he questioned how much fun it would be to just kill. He'd rather play a game. And so he Waited. As soon he was prepared though, he would strike. And he would love it.

- - - - - - - - -

Lana sat by her parents grave. She had been there for a good few hours, and found herself suddenly out of things to talk about. Inside she wanted to talk about Clark. But at the same time she never wanted to hear his name ever again. So she settled for resting quietly by the tombstone. Her silence was interrupted however, by a rustling of dry leaves.

"Hello"? She questioned. "Is anyone there?" she began to get nervous.

Wandering from the grave, Lana walked through the grass looking to see what was going on.

"Duh!" she thought with realization. "It must have been the horse."

However, when she looked to where she had tied the horse, it was peacefully asleep.

"Thats weird." Deciding she must have been imagining the noise she returned to her parents grave to say good bye, thinking she needed to get home and to bed before she imagined more things. However when she sighted the grave there was something sitting on it. Deciding it would be best to approach with caution, she tip toed towards it. Then she noticed it was a porcelain doll. She was instantly reminded of Byran who used to slip her love letters at the same place. She picked it up.

"Now who put you here?" she smiled and looked around but so no signs of life other then the resting horse. Holding the doll close, she woke her horse and went home.

Once home, she sat the beautiful doll near her bed, and drifted off to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chloe had left Clark at his house and continued home in her small red car. As she walked to her doorstep she couldn't help but be overcome by the distinct feeling that someone was watching her, so she rushed inside and locked the door. Feeling instantly better she set her things by the door and made her way to the small kitchen. There was a note on the table.

_Chloe, I got called away for a plant meeting in Metropolis. I should be back in a few days. Here's some money for lunch and anything else you might need._

"Thanks dad" She told herself. She turned around only to come face to face with Clark.

"Oh my Gosh!" She shrieked. "Clark I thought we agreed that this whole sneaking up on people thing is bad?"

"Hey Chlo." He replied, almost robotic.

"Clark, whats wrong with you? Somethings different." His eyes were cold and emotionless, almost anyways. There was a hint of twisted pleasure that sent chills through Chloe. Her first thought was that he was again as he had been in Metropolis. Wait, no... something was still...different. The Clark she had found in Metropolis was more... animated.

"What do you mean whats wrong with me?" He replied just as hollow.

"Clark... somethings up. You're starting to scare me." Chloe was shaking slightly.

"Ever heard of dopplegangers Chlo?" He replied with a twisted smile.

Realizing that this was not Clark she made a motion to run away. She could feel steps behind her and soon everything went to black.

**A/N: I won't ever fully explain it so for anyone who doesn't know what a doppleganger is I'll explain. Buffy fans will know what it is. But for anyone else: The term doppleganger originated in Germany meaning a "double walker" or "Ghostly double" of a living person. In some beliefs meeting your doppleganger is a omen of death. So there is your lesson for the day:) Drop me a line. R+R. **


	7. The myth maniac

**A/N: Well I'm excited now because while taking a shower recently I have finished how the plot should go in my mind. Which is definitely a good thing! I was a little apprehensive once I started cause it was going so well and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to keep it interesting. But I happy with my plan so enjoy!**

Lana woke the next morning with a pain in her cheek. She reached a perfectly manicured hand to her face and rubbed the left side that was sore.

"Ow." She stated lazily as she was still tired. She forced herself to get up and wandered groggily into the bathroom. Upon looking at her reflection she saw what she thought was a zit and a rather large one at that.

"Oh gross. Just what I needed." She thought to herself. Although it was a clear no no in the world of skin care she decided to pop it. Before she had a chance to realize what had happened, hundreds of tiny spiders began pulling themselves from the lump and scattering across her face. She screamed in horror while flicking at them to get them off. Her efforts were futile as they just kept coming.

"Someone help me!" She shrieked and soon passed out from the poisonous bites.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Clark sat on the couch in his loft and yawned. All of a sudden his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Clark?" Asked the voice on the other end.

"Lex! Whats up?"

"Clark we need you at Smallville medical. It's Lana." He stated in the very calm Lex like manner.

"I'll be right over." And he hung up. He knew he could get there in seconds flat and it was killing him that he couldn't. Lex would be too suspicious.

Clark arrived at the med center to find Lex standing outside a room. Lex immediately noticed that Clark looked more then worried.

"What happened? Can I see her?" He asked eagerly.

"No Clark I'm sorry. She's not aloud visitors yet."

"Well what the hell happened?"

"I went to the Talon apartment this morning to discuss some funding issues with her and found her inside passed out on the floor. There were spiders everywhere. It was certainly strange."

Clark couldn't help but feel annoyed at how calm Lex acted in emergencies.

"Spiders?"

"The doctors say that's why she passed out, from the venom that is." He noticed Clark was very tense. Believably so of course. "Look Clark. I've flown in the best doctors from Metropolis. I promise you I'll do everything I can."

"Thats good to know" Clark drawled, not all that relieved.

"Now if you'll excuse me I've got some things to attend to." He patted Clark on the back and stalked away.

Suddenly a thought began to form in his mind and he knew the best person to help him with it.

"Chloe's weirdar is definitely about to hit def con five." He said grimly.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Clark walked eagerly up the walk to Chloe's house. He was happy she was there. He could see her car through the garage door. He knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Same result. Clark's mind being already worried, immediately jumped to bad conclusions.

X-raying the house and finding no signs of life, he burst through the door and into the kitchen.

"Chloe!" He yelled. He looked around and found no signs of her. At first he though maybe she had went with her dad in his car as it was missing from the garage. But he found the note to Chloe from her father that dissolved that theory. Plus he noticed her purse with her press pass, car keys, cell phone and some money, still sitting by the door. She'd never leave without those. Not by choice anyways.

Clark continued to look around but found nothing strange. But then as he walked back out of the front door he saw it. Footprints on the ground. Two sets of them. And sitting next to one of the prints, was one of Chloe's shoes.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Next, Clark ran to the Talon apartment. He quickly scanned the place and what caught his eye was coming from the bedroom. Deciding to investigate, he entered quickly and found a few last tiny spiders crawling. They seemed to come from a porcelain doll by her bed. He x-rayed it and discovered a small nest inside the hollow porcelain face.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Clark rushed to the Torch. Once there, he sat at the desk and logged onto the Internet. Thats when he found it. Chloe had stored a master list of urban legends on her favorites list. He scrolled through them carefully stopping at one which made him almost lose all color in his face.

"_The Porcelain Doll"_

_One of the most varied urban legends of all time. In this particular version, it depicts a beautiful, popular, and slightly spoiled girl who begs her mom for a porcelain doll. Her mother gladly obliges and the girl places the doll above her bed. A few days later she discovers a lump on her face in which millions of tiny spiders come from. She dies of the _poisonous_ bites. Apparently there was a nest in the doll._

"Oh God! He got Lana. And now I don't have Chloe to figure it out with me!" Clark put his head in his hands and gasped. Everything was going wrong.

- - - - - - - - -

Chloe woke in a dark room. She wasn't sure if it was a bedroom or a basement or what. She just knew it wasn't good. One of her first hints was it was dark but it didn't help that she was tied to a chair in unbelievably tight ropes and gaged. She tried to get out words but just managed some small noises. Her muffled sounds were met with dead silence.

- - - - - - - -- - - - -

Clark's phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Clark Kent?" replied a dark unrecognizable voice.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"I think you know the answer to that Clark. Or should I call you kal."

"I don't know what your talking about, but this isn't a good time." Clark stated nervously.

"Oh I think this is as good a time as any. You want to catch me don't you?"

"Your the person who attacked Lana?" He accused, volume rising.

"Thats such a harsh way of putting it. I simply gave her a porcelain doll. She should know better then to take things from strangers. Naughty girl, she deserved it." The voice squealed with delight.

"Who is this, and why are you doing this?" Clark yelled.

"Temper Mr. Kal! You better watch it! Or Blondy will get it!" He snickered.

"What did you do with Chloe? Tell me where she is damn it!"

"I think not Kal!"

"Why did you attack Lana and Chloe. And the others.?"

"Silly rabbit!" The voice quipped. "The others were just fun. My own personal reasons. But the two girlie girls knew you so naturally I had to take something you love! Other wise you wouldn't have investigated me and I needed you to, you see!" Announced the voice gleefully.

"Your wrong. I was investigating you anyways. So let Chloe go damn it!" Clark's temper was piqued.

"So Clarkie, I know all about you yes yes! Heat vision, bullet proof, super strength, speed!" He chirped.

"I don't know what you're talking about I swear."

"I seen you! With my own two eyes yes yes. I was watching for you. He's very interested in you, you see. I had to watch for you!"

"What...who.. what are you talking about?" Clark yelled again becoming frustrated.

"La la la la la. I can sing! Blondy won't be able to do anything! Not sing, nothing! Shame shame. Meet me in Metropolis. Warehouse 757. Super speed there! Maybe you can save her. Probably not but you can hope right? I'm getting a bit bored and I haven't had a women in quite a while come to think about it yes yes!"

"Don't you dare touch her!" Clark practically screamed. "I'll be there in about five minuets."

And with that he was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - -

A figure appeared in the doorway causing Chloe's eyes to dart up. The figure approached her. She tried to yell but the gag was just to tight.

"Shh. It's Ok." The man purred. "Clarkie will be here soon!"

Chloe continued to make muffled sounds through the gag and tried making eye motions and head motions signaling for him to ungag her.

"That bugging you? I'll just take it off then."

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief wanting to mouth off as soon as free. The man caught her off guard by bending down and placing his lips on the gag. She felt every muscle in her body tense up as he brushed his lips against her. Thankfully he finally removed it.

"Sorry gorgeous. Just thought I'd make it interesting."

And with that he leaned over again and Chloe made a move to scream at him to get away but before she could, his face changed immediately and he fell over with a knife in his back. A familiar voice spoke.

"Can't let anything happen to you yet."

When Chloe looked to see who had killed the man she yelled immediately.

"YOU?" she shrieked.


	8. Myth buster

**A/N: Just to clear up a little confusion... the "doppleganger" was just the crazy guy in disguise. Because dopplegangers are urban legends sort of and thats how he's been attacking people. See what I mean? There's nothing to deep there lol :). So there you have it. Reviews please. Thanks to you who continuously review! I heart you all.**

Clark reached the warehouse in mere minuets. Once there he looked around. No one was anywhere near him. He scanned with his x-ray vision and the only people close were a few people at a nearby diner, closing shop. Suddenly his cell phone rang again.

"I told you I'd be here. Where are you? You better not have hurt her!" Clark threatened.

"Clark" answered a confused Lex.

"Oh. Lex I'm sorry. Thought you were someone else.

"Clark what's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing"

"Really? Because I don't usually answer my cell phone like you just did when there is nothing wrong."

"Lex just drop it."

"Hurt who? Who's in danger?"

"No one... Chloe." He decided to tell the truth.

"What happened?"

"She's been kidnapped."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lex had told Clark to meet him immediately. Clark didn't feel like arguing. Plus he was willing to do anything to get Chloe back. Once at the mansion Lex began filling him in.

"I asked around and someone matching Chloe's description was spotted with a man at 2314 W Vermont." He stated matter-of-factly.

"We'll take my car and get there faster."

"I have some stuff to do first. So can I meet you there?"

"Clark I've been your friend long enough to know when your trying to get away from me. Now your not pushing me out of this got it?"

Clark opened his mouth to speak but decided against it. He had no energy for this. Only energy to find Chloe.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They arrived at the address relatively fast. Granted not as fast as Clark could have ran, he thought, but fast enough. Now he had to find Chloe.

They went inside the house and looked around. Lex went one way, Clark the other. The house was rather large and had a lot of twists and turns. Before Clark knew what had happened, he was no longer with Lex.

"Lex?"

Suddenly Lex appeared behind him. The were is the basement.

"Looking for me Clark. Oh excuse me. I mean Kal." His lips twisted into an evil grin.

"Lex? What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"I told you I heard some interesting things involving you. You denied it like always." His tone was rising.

"But what you failed to realize Clark, was that I was there!" he shouted. "I heard about it and had to see for myself. And I did. You just didn't know it."

"This is your doing isn't it Lex? You set that maniac after people."

"Oh you mean that maniac?" he pointed to a corner. Clark looked and gasped seeing the dead man laying on the ground.

"Did he even do anything? Or did you frame him?" Clark shouted.

"I assure you Clark, he did it. Maybe I helped the process along a little but you brought this on yourself!"

"Why do you claim to be my friend Lex? All you ever do is lie to me and investigate me behind my back!"

"Your a real good one to talk about being honest!" Lex retorted viciously.

"This stops now Lex."

"Clark you don't know how right you are." He stated sadistically.

As Lex reached in his coat pocket for something, Clark sped over to him and tried to grab him. But he stumbled in pain as Lex revealed what was in his pocket.

Kryptonite.

Lex reached over and shoved the glowing rock into Clark's pocket.

"Looks like I found out a lot more then you thought I did." He laughed.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Clark regained his consciousness in a dimmed room. He tried to focus his vision but he found he could not. Looking over he noticed he was chained to a wall by handcuffs that glowed a faint green color. They had been laced with enough kryptonite to weaken him but not cause any fatal harm. Lex entered. Clark tried to fling at him but he was to weak to get very far. He only managed to bruise his wrists from the force of the cuffs.

"How do you like the hand cuffs Clark?"

"Go to hell."

"Oh I probably will. But why worry about that when there are more important things to worry about right now?"

"Like the fact that my parents will come looking for me. You can't win Lex." Clark replied.

"And just what do you think they could do to me Clark? I'd kill them like that."

"That was never your style Lex. Maybe you'd have some one do it." Clark snarked.

"Things change." he stated simply.

"You're not going to lay a hand on any of them damn it" Clark yelled furiously.

"Really?" Shouted Lex. "Is that so. News flash Clark. I already have."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Screamed Clark with every bit of energy he had.

"Oh your parents are perfectly fine."

"Stop playing mind games with me Lex."

"I assure you, I'm not." Lex snarled and began to yell. "I WAS THINKING MORE LIKE THIS!" He must have been heard states away. He turned and walked quickly out of the room only long enough for Clark to wonder what was happening. When he returned almost seconds later, Clark gasped and tried to lung against his restraints, this time cutting his wrists from the force.

Lex had appeared in the doorway, though not alone, as he dragged in with him a Struggling Chloe Sullivan.

**A/N: can't wait for next chapter! **


	9. these are harder times

**A/N: I'm pretty excited to start writing action. I love writing fight scenes and all that better then conversations and stuff. Maybe it's because of my love of description! Enjoy.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lex had dragged Chloe into the room seemingly easy. She didn't weigh much and all he had to do was wrap an arm around her waist and the other around her throat from behind. He had placed the gag back in her mouth and whispered in her ear.

"You have a visitor" and with that he whisked her away to where Clark was placed.

She had been kicking her legs and trying to flail around as much as possible, but when they reached the room she forgot her plight all together. Her eyes widened with horror at the sight of Clark Kent. He was chained to a wall with strange colored hand cuffs. She could have sworn they were glowing a faint green color. Almost like meteor rocks. Her thoughts were interrupted however as she noticed his wrists were bruised and bleeding. He looked weak.

"This is so not good" She thought silently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Clark sat straight up when Lex reappeared in the room with Chloe in his grasp. His wrist were burning and bruised and he noticed Chloe cease to struggle after seeing him. Obviously she had noticed his wrists as well. He wished she would keep fighting and not worry about him. He liked to think of Chloe as fierce and strong. Those things though she was, vanished when it came to him. He knew that was her weakness. She would die before betraying him. And he certainly didn't want her dieing. He struggled for words.

"Chlo..." He tried but lost the rest of his words.

"I think this belongs to you?" Lex asked mockingly. Chloe gave him a look that certainly would have killed ,buried, dug him up, and killed him again, had words had the power to kill. Despite the severeness of the situation, she couldn't help but be offended by being referred to as someone's property. She let it pass moments later, regaining her senses.

"Lex... let her go. Please." Clark gasped desperately.

Chloe bit down on the gag attempting to dislodge it, but Lex had other ideas.

"Hey now. Thats not nice. It's not your turn to talk yet." he sneered.

Clark noticed Chloe wince nervously. She looked very uncomfortable. Clark just assumed it was from being gaged and dragged around like a sack of potatoes. He didn't realize the true reason. Chloe could feel Lex's hot breath in her ear as he spoke. It almost seemed seductive. He must have noticed it though, she thought, from what he said next.

"Am I making you uncomfortable Chloe?" He asked mockingly. "What, what's wrong? Don't worry. Nothing has to happen if you cooperate." He waited for a reply and due to the gag, only got a mumbled obscenity in response. "Oh sorry I forgot about that. Let me help you with that." He took off the gag but very slowly as to make her wince again.

"Let go of me." she squeaked.

"Now why on earth would I do that? As far as I'm concerned your my one way ticket to Clark Kent."

"I don't know what the hell your talking about. Clark is just... Clark. What do you want with him?"

"Come on now. Don't play dumb. It's not becoming on such an intelligent girl as yourself." He reached out and touched her cheek causing her to turn her head swiftly from him. She couldn't really get very far being he still had her in a vice like grip. He had let her spin around but was still holding her roughly by the arms. That, however, didn't last long. Just as soon as he had spun her around, he had flung her back into her original, more secure position.

"See this Clark? See what I have? Now why don't you tell me the truth?"

"Let her go" he said trying hard to sound dangerous even though he probably wasn't. The pain was unbearable.

"That all depends on you Clark. What do you want the outcome to be. Remember we forge our own paths. But in your case, you forge her path." He emphasized the word her and ran a finger down Chloe's cheek.

"There isn't anything to tell you Lex." Clark pleaded.

"Is that true?" Lex asked Chloe threateningly.

"You bastard!" she spat. "Let him go. He's telling the truth."

"Now why don't I believe you?" Lex growled.

"Your never going to win this Lex. We'll find away out of here one way or another. I wouldn't tell you anything even if there was something to tell. But I'll say it again. There's not." She yelled at him.

"Wrong answer" Lex whispered only loud enough for Chloe to hear. Or and so he thought. Clark's super hearing was still in tact enough to make it out. He made a motion to speak against Lex but before he or Chloe knew it, Lex had pulled a knife from his pocket. It seemed to come out of no where.

"Why don't you try again?" Lex yelled, holding the blade vertically at Chloe's cheek. She managed to turn and spit in his face.

"Chloe NO!" Clark managed to shout but it was to late. Lex brought down the knife hard against her face from her right cheek bone to her lower lip. Blood began to gush from it. It wasn't deep enough to cause major damage but enough to hurt like hell.

Chloe screamed out in pain and tried to surge forward and away from Lex's grip enough to nurse her cut. He still held her tight though, and she fell back limp against his grip. He lifted her up for a minuet to reaffirm his grip. Hot tears flooded her cheeks. She tried to hold them in but it was sort of involuntary. Like when someone puts an onion to your eye. But she made sure not to make any crying noises. She didn't want him to get pleasure out of it. Then she began thinking maybe that meant she should hold back any more screams later on as well. She didn't think this was going away anytime soon. Things would certainly get worse before they got better.

"You should be thankful that was all." Lex growled, clearly fuming at his lack of getting anywhere in his mission for answers. Clark face had paled from the initial shock but now he was regaining his anger.

"Now I'll ask you again. What's going on with Clark. I'm starting to get inpatient Chloe." He jeered at her.

"And I'll ask you. What would your mother think if she saw how horrible you've become. I bet you have her spinning in her grave right now _Alexander._" She shot at him, venom dripping from the last word.

This was clearly the wrong thing to say. Then again it was Chloe, and Chloe had a way of putting her foot in her mouth. Almost on a daily basis.

"Lex LEAVE HER ALONE!" Clark screamed, voice full more of fear, then anger.

It was way to late. Lex threw her against the wall with all his might. Which Chloe soon found out was a lot, especially when angry. He stomped over to her and picked her up by her hair, Clark screaming all the while.

"LEX STOP! PLEASE, PLEASE! LET HER GO. STOP!"

After grabbing a handful of blond hair and bringing Chloe to her knees, Lex flung her again. This time to the ground in the middle of the room. She skidded a little. He continued to come at her. She scrambled back on her butt, almost crab like trying to get away. Lex resemble a bit of a bear who had just been kicked. Hard. She wasn't covering as much ground as she had hoped and flopped onto her belly trying to get away. When Lex had flung her she had landed strangely onto her foot, and was now unable to stand up fast enough, so she settled for the crawling thing. She didn't get very far though, and when Lex caught up to her he grabbed her foot causing her to fall from her knees and flat on her stomach. She kept flailing, hoping upon all hope to get away. He bent down and kept pulling on her foot. Furthermore, her _bad _foot. He flipped her over onto her back and straddled her, sitting right on her stomach, making it impossible for her to get away.

"Ow. OW! Lex stop that hurts. PLEASE!" She screamed as Clark kept flinging himself around against his hand cuffs. He growled in anger and fury at not being able to get to his friend in time.

"Damn it Lex! When I get free I'll kill you! You hear me?" Clark was almost in shock at his own words. He knew he probably wouldn't kill Lex. He hated death no matter who. And he found it impossible to live with himself when people died. Especially someone who had been his friend for so long.

Lex continued to restrain Chloe who wasn't ceasing to struggle, even if it seemed she couldn't get away. She was definitely a fighter. He grasped at her failing arms, finally managed to get a grip on them. Once he had done so, he applied such a firm grip, it made Chloe scream. '_Damn'_ she thought to herself. She had tried not to give Lex the satisfaction, but she could practically feel the bruises forming.

"Ow ow!" She yelled while trying to loosen his grip. Her efforts were futile.

"Sorry Chloe!" He yelled at her, not at all sorry. "You should know by now to keep your mouth shut! Don't you ever talk about my mother!"

Apparently today was a day Chloe was finding it hard to keep her mouth shut. She just wasn't rational when it came to Clark. In reality she really didn't know anything. She knew Clark had secrets that he kept hidden, and that he had a dark side. She had encountered that first hand. Nevertheless, she harbored deep feelings for him and would never do anything to put him in danger. She could have told Lex the truth. That she didn't know about Clark, or that she had seen him in Metropolis and only knew that he had been doing bad things. She could have played along in Lex's twisted game and turned on Clark, demanding him to tell her and Lex the truth. She may have saved herself by doing that. But as she saw it, doing exactly what she was doing was saving Clark. If she had got herself out of this mess then Lex would have been over with Clark torturing him instead. At least she was distracting him somewhat, and saving Clark physical pain. Although knowing Clark, it was just as hard for him to sit there helpless watching Chloe get tortured.

"I'll talk about whoever the hell I want to!" She retorted.

Lex punched her hard on the face, opposite her cut. He punched her in the eye. He grabbed her by the throat and squeezed. He had no intention of killing her. Yet anyways. But she had talked about his mother, the only person he had ever truly loved. He was finding ever possible way to hurt her now, without killing her.

Chloe didn't scream, and stopped pleading. She only continued to fight. To struggle against Lex's iron grip. He wasn't the tiniest thing ever either, and his weight on her stomach/chest was slowly deflating any trace of air left in her lungs as she struggled both to get away, and for air.

He put his face down, very close to hers, hands still on her neck.

"You just don't learn do you?" he breathed on her face.

Her eyes searched his face for any part of his former self. She found none.

"What can I say? You hurt Clark, I hurt you." she stated firmly, courage still very much in tact.

"Too bad I'm not that easily hurt. Nice try though. You on the other hand... aren't going to be so lucky."

Still having her hand in his grasp, by the wrist, he squeezed it hard. He put it up close to her face as she whimpered, still trying with reckless abandon. He shoved her hand next to her eye.

"Look at it!" he demanded. It was turning purple rapidly. "This doesn't take much. You'll break like glass if I want you to!"

He punched her again.

"Lex STOP" Clark tried again. He was weakening with every second while exposed to the kyrptonite. He was losing his ability to yell, but his head was still screaming. He was starting to lose consciousness and if he was passed out, how was he suppose to help Chloe? He couldn't fight it anymore and passed out, but not before throwing up on the ground, his last image of Chloe lying on the ground, pinned underneath Lex Luthor.

Chloe looked up to notice Clark had fallen unconscious on his seat. Lex continued to hit her. Not only with his hands but with words. He began telling Chloe things like "just give up you know Clark doesn't love you. You don't owe him anything" or "hows it feel being second to Lana Lang all the time?" Chloe tried to keep the tears from falling but it was certainly a difficult task.

About five minuets later Clark began to come around. He tried focusing his vision. It took him a minuet and a lot of effort. As soon as he succeeded, the first thing he saw was Lex and Chloe, just as they were before he had slipped into the darkness.

"Oh God!" he thought. "How long have I been out and what have I missed?"

He watched in horror. He was surprised to see that Chloe continued to fight fiercely, as much as she had started out. Then he heard Lex growl. It seemed that they had resorted to sitting there, trading insults. And he got the feeling that Chloe had just gotten the last word. Which was not a good thing.

Lex pulled his knife back out and pushed it against her neck.

"Come on Lex! Kill me! Do it! You'll never know what you want to know." She mocked.

Clark screamed as Lex reached out and jabbed the knife into Chloe arm with major force.

"AHHH!" She screamed. It was the most painful scream Clark had ever heard.

"What some more?" Lex yelled right in her face. "Come on I know you want more!" he screamed.

She stopped struggling for the time being and rolled, as much as being pinned under Lex had aloud her to roll, and gasped in pain. Then Chloe gave into the darkness.

Lex removed himself from her limp form.

"Lex..." Clark managed to choke out. "Please. Don't hurt her anymore!" His head lolled to one side. Lex stepped forward and placed a meteor rock in Clark's pocket. Being already weak, Clark gave out instantly and fell into unconsciousness again.


	10. I am an Alien

**A/N: I haven't really decided how I'm gonna end it. I know the general direction but I'm still deciding whether I should give it a sappy ending or a more abrupt ending and then write another story that's more mushy as a sequel or what. Any ideas? Pm me or review. No ideas? Pm or review me anyways lol. Enjoy. **

Clark awoke to his voice being called gently. Quietly. It was a peaceful way to wake given the circumstances.

"Clark.. Clark wake up." It was almost a plea although not a noticeable one. Chloe peered over at the farm boy who sat uneasily, in a state of needed yet pained sleep. Lex had taken the extra rock out of his pocket as to avoid too much damage, after he had been passed out for about 15 minuets. Clark's head lolled to one side, then the other, as Chloe watched in pain. Though not her own. She had bruises too many to count, a stab wound in her shoulder and various cuts and scratches. She was also pretty positive her lip was split open and she would have some pretty ugly black eyes and gashes on her face. Her wrists stung with blackish purple finger imprints around them. Her head hurt a lot to. Even with all her wounds, in that moment, she only felt the pain of seeing her best friend chained to a wall and so weak.

"Clark come on. Wake up. Please?" She asked softly.

Clark's eyes began to open slowly, and painfully.

"Oh thanks God" she breathed a sigh of relief. She had been fighting the urge to pass out so she could watch over him. There was no sign of Lex anywhere. Now that Clark was awake she felt she could give in to the tiredness. That is until she heard his voice.

"Chlo... I'm awake. Please don't pass out. I'm ok. Stay awake. Chlo...?"

"Clark. Hey there." she smiled weakly. "How are you feeling?"

"Me... I'm fine. Just a little weak. But I haven't been battered like you. How are you is a better question."

She smiled again, trying to fake her best, brightest, most optimistic grin. She stopped however before she reached Cheshire territory.

"I'm ok. Nothing time can't heal." She lied. Now that her initial worry for Clark had subsided, her own pain became more evident. She HURT. Badly. She didn't want him to worry though. She was pretty positive it wasn't life threatening. The only thing she was worried about was the blood lose, but there wasn't much she could do about it for the time being.

"You know you don't have to be strong for me Chlo..." Clark said sympathetically.

"I know. I've got to be strong for myself." She replied honestly.

Clark lifted his head for the first time, actually taking in their surroundings. Chloe was now chained to the wall as well. More accurately, the ceiling. From a metal bar on the ceiling there hung some chains which were connected to her restraints. Her feet were barely touching the ground and Clark was instantly reminded of his stint as the town scarecrow.

"Oh my God! Chloe..."

"Clark I'm fine really."

"Thats no good. No good at all. I hate to think my efforts were futile." Clark and Chloe snapped their heads up at the sound of the unexpected voice in the doorway. Lex stood there, a look of mock disappointment upon his features. Both Clark and Chloe immediately lunged against their restraints to try and get at him.

Lex sauntered over toward Chloe. Once her had reached her he reached up and touched her face, causing Chloe to jerk her head the other way and Clark to growl and lunge again. This was evidently what Lex wanted. He turned to face Clark.

"What is it Clark? Don't want me moving in on your territory? I thought you of all people would appreciate this certain kind of torture."

"What are you talking about?" Clark sneered.

"I saw you in metropolis. With miss Sullivan in fact."

Clark looked up at him in fear and wonderment.

"Funny thing about being the son of Lionel Luthor. People do things for you. For example..."

He turned to the door and picked up a file off of the floor. He opened it up and turned back to Clark. He then took out a picture and shoved it in Clark's face.

"Look familiar?" He asked innocently.

There in Lex Luthor's hand, was a picture of Clark in his penthouse, with a frightened looking Chloe backed into a wall.

"Wha... where did you get this?" Clark asked worried.

"What is it? Clark? Lex? Someone show me what is it?" Chloe pleaded from her spot in the room.

Lex strode over to her and showed her the picture, causing her to gasp.

"I have a lot of pictures actually. You see after I heard some very interesting things about you, I had you followed. I've got pictures of you robbing banks. Sure you had on a mask but I've got the after pictures. One in particular gets me every time though. Right after one of the robberies, the cops on the scene report shooting at the perpetrator multiple times. Only to have him walk away unscathed."

Lex pulled another picture from the file revealing Clark, after the shooting, grinning madly and holding his mask in his, hand full of bullet holes.

"You bastard" Chloe spat.

Lex went right back to her, and spoke the next words to her specifically.

"I did some digging. You want to know what I found?"

Chloe swung her legs out in front of her, connecting her foot square into his gut. He stumbled backwards, and after regaining his breath, approached her again.

"That wasn't a very smart move on your part Miss Sullivan." He punched her in the face again.

"I realize your not suppose to hit girls. But we'll just say your a woman. Aren't loop holes fun?"

He punched her again.

Even though she was strung up slightly, Lex still loomed over her in height. He got very close to her now.

"Have any other words for me?" her glaring at him was his only response.

"That's what I thought." He laughed. "Now where was I?"

"Somewhere between becoming a traitor, and going to hell." Clark jeered at him.

This time Lex approached Clark and began punching him.

"It goes both ways you know. If I won't let a beautiful women talk to me like that, what makes you think I'll let you?"

"What do you want Lex? Why are we really here?" He asked tired of games.

"You don't want me to finish my findings first?"

"Whatever" Clark sighed.

"After careful observation of all the places you were spotted, I noticed one major factor."

"And what might that be?"

"The class ring. The more I though about it the more I realized. The green meteor rock affects you. It weakens you. The red must do the opposite. I realized that a few months back when you wanted to run away to Metropolis you were also wearing the ring. It all adds up." Lex smiled.

"Thats crazy." Clark tried to lie. Unfortunately it wasn't one of his better skills.

"Really. Then you won't mind if you model one for me?" Lex pulled the red ring from his pocket."

Chloe's eyes had grown wide. Not this again. What did Lex want. He seemed to read her mind.

"All I've ever wanted was for you to be honest with me. To tell me how you saved my life that time. Now it's to late for that. But I want to hear the whole truth from your mouth!" he yelled, getting angry. He went back to Chloe, pulling the knife already stained from her blood, back from his pocket,

"Now Clark. I'm through asking nicely. Tell me now or I kill her." Chloe's eyes grew even bigger, if such a feat was possible.

"Clark don't listen. I love you Clark." She whispered sadly and closed her eyes preparing for the pain that was sure to follow.

"NO!" Clark screamed as Lex made a motion to strike. Chloe flinched. Nothing happened. She opened an eye nervously.

"I'll tell you everything. Just please. You have to promise to let her go."

"I'm not sure about that. All I can promise is that I won't kill her. But I might need her later on."

Clark struggled with the decision. He wanted Chloe free. He finally decided that alive and locked up had to be better then dead where he would never see her again.

"Ok I'll tell you."

Lex grinned, satisfied.

"Spill it." He demanded.

"I... I'm not human. I'm an alien. From a planet called Krypton. It was destroyed. That's about all I know. I was just recently starting to find out these things. I've always known I was different. My parents had my space ship. They found me during the meteor shower."

"What all can you do?" Lex asked, demandingly.

"I'm super fast, have heat and x-ray vision, and I'm invincible."

"Except for the green meteor rocks, correct?" Asked Lex.

"Yeah."

"Well, I am angry you lied to me all these years. But I've got what I wanted."

"What happens now?" Clark asked hopeful.

"Now, I sit back and watch the games begin."

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't think I was going to let you off the hook for lying to me did you?"

"Lex please I'm sorry."

Lex shot a glance at Chloe.

"It's too late Clark" he replied while still looking at the girl chained to the ceiling.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt her!" Clark shouted.

"I'm not going to do any thing Clark."

"What?" both Clark and Chloe asked together.

"You are."


	11. Goose chase

**A/N: ok I'm sooo sorry it took me this long to update but school started and dance team and I've just been bogged down with looking for scholarships and, hopefully you'll all be happy to know I've recently been signed to an agency for acting! So I've been studying that a little. But I'll try to at least update each week. I'm starting to get a little nervous about my story... It's getting darker and I'm not that dark of a person but it won't get too bad. Gotta stay true to the rating ya know. Also this isn't the longest chapter ever but I felt it was a good place to stop and I have homework. r&r please!**

**- - - - -**

"Lex, you got what you wanted isn't that enough? Clark didn't even tell me his secret, so you have no right to be all hurt. He did it for good reason. It's not like the almighty Luthors let all there skeletons out of the closet. How much of a hypocrite could you be?" Chloe snapped at him.

"I've always been honest with Clark. At least with the bigger things. But then again I guess I had more stock in our friendship then he did."

"Poor you. News flash scrooge, I am his BEST friend, and he didn't tell me either. The whole wounded puppy act isn't fitting for a grown man. Not that anyone considers you a man. Clark's an alien and he has more humanity in him then you have in your big toe."

Lex was fuming, but refusing to let a petite, annoying, blond ruin his fun, he ignored her comments.

"Well lets just see what you think of him after he puts on this ring."

"Lex, no." Clark pleaded.

It was to late however. Lex first approached Chloe and unsnapped her restraints. She gave him a confused look, but before she could say anything he threw her to the floor with all his strength and she blacked out.

"Lex what are you doing?" Clark asked, chocking back tears.

"It wouldn't be half as fun if she's right there. I much prefer a wild goose chase."

"Lex what...?"

"Let me explain. I have a lovely little warehouse picked out for the two of you. Once you've got on the ring I'll place her in one part and you in the other. There are no outs of course. But there are lots of cameras planted everywhere. I wouldn't want to miss the show."

"That has got to be the most twisted thing I think I've ever..."

Before he could finish Lex was over by him and forcing the ring on.

"LEX NO!"

Too late. The ring was on and Clark froze momentarily. Then his eyes glowed red and Clark Kent was gone. Lex smiled with glee. However there was something He hadn't planned on. Something was about to go terribly wrong with his plan.

- - - - -

Still being weakened by the green meteor rock, Kal sat in his place menacingly. He said nothing however.

Lex picked Chloe up and exited the room. Kal was hatching a plan. Even if he wasn't exactly Clark, he still remembered all that had happened. But now the memories of Chloe, strung up and helpless were seeming more pleasant. He also remembered what Lex had told him was going to go down in the warehouse. But Clark had a slightly different variation planned.

About ten minuets later Lex returned to the room.

"The first piece of the game is in place." He said delightedly.

"So when do I get to catch the goose?" Kal asked calmly.

"Soon enough."

Now Lex had sauntered over towards Kal and was about to undo his restraints. Then something hit him. To get Clark to the warehouse he had to remove his cuffs. However the cuffs were what was filled with meteor rocks, and rendering him harmless. If he took then off it would be impossible to control him. So first he took out a rock from his pocket and placed it in Clark's. Then he undid the restraints and led Kal to the warehouse.

- - - - - -

Once at the building, Lex led Clark into one of the rooms. He took out the meteor rock and made a break for the door immediately. Stupid. Lex had figured it would take a couple minuets for Kal to regain his strength. Stupid.

Before he made it to the door, Clark reappeared in front of him.

"I don't think so warbucks. You've been a bad boy."

Lex's eyes widened.

"You don't want to hurt me."

Clark responded by grabbing him by the neck and lifting him.

"Really? Are you sure?" Clark jeered happily.

Lex struggled to get words out.

"I know what you really want. Not to hurt me. I'm the one who made it possible to be free. I put the ring on you. You want to go find Chloe. She around here somewhere. With no way out. I know that idea excites you."

"You know your right. But I can have both."

And with that, he dug his finger nails into Lex's neck drawing blood, then finally snapped it. Next he chucked the body at the wall, and it landed with a sickening thud, and cracked open his skull.

Kal just laughed.

"It's good to be me." He roared.

He went over to Lex's body and checked it for any signs of life. He seriously doubted it but better safe then sorry. After checking for air or a pulse, He lifted his head up towards the door.

"Now..." he smiled evilly.

"About that goose."


	12. mind games

**A/N: ok ok here's the deal. I am soooooooo tired right now. Like in AP Euro today I almost literally died of boredom. So I apologize if there are any errors in the writing etc. But here's goes nothing... zzzzzzzz...What huh? Ok I'm awake I SWEAR. P.S. This is a very short chapter. But I liked where it ended. Plus I need a nap. R&R please!**

**- - - - - - - - - **

Chloe awoke slowly. To her surprise she wasn't restrained. She was just laying there on the cold, hard concrete floor. Gathering her strength she pulled herself upright and stood. She was in immense pain and it would take every bit of adrenaline she had in her to overcome it and get out. On the outside it appeared she was home free. No one was around, the door to the room was open and she wasn't restrained. But her gut told her it wouldn't be quite so easy.

She cautiously strode towards the door. After peeking out and seeing no one, she decided to see where she could wander. She began a stealthy walk through the building where she was. Problem being she did not know exactly what type of building it was, or why she was there. Lex must have had something to do with it but what. There was a bared window high up in one of the rooms and she could see it was getting dark. So not good.

- - - - - - - - - -

Clark knew he could x-ray the building and find Chloe in seconds. He did so and saw her a couple levels up and creeping around slowly. He grinned to himself. He now knew where she was but he was going to play a little first.

- - - - - - - - - -

Chloe was getting nervous. She had found her way to a stairwell but the light was leaving at a rapid pace. She needed to know where Clark was and what Lex was planning. Once at the bottom of the stairs she sat. Her wounds were burning and she needed a little rest.

Clark had other ideas.

As she sat, her eyes began to drift but she snapped back as a loud "whoosh" noise sounded behind her.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Lex? What did you do to Clark?"

No reply.

Then there was a large crash from her other side and she didn't want to find out what was going on. She turned and ran back up the stair well, her pain momentarily forgotten. The whoosh noise seemed to keep changing positions and she kept having to duck into knew passage ways and rooms. They seemed endless and she was instantly reminded of "The Shining". She just needed to find the Jack Torrence.

Hearing it again, she swore she saw a blur of something. "But a blur of what?" She thought to herself. She wasn't aware of how Clark's powers worked yet, having only found out about them, and was oblivious that the whirl and noise came from him, running full speed around her.

She ducked into a final room and looked behind as she heard it very close now. Then she ran straight into something. She hit the floor hard and lost focus momentarily. After her vision reset itself she peered into what she had ran into. What she saw made her scream.


	13. Last kisses, broken wishes

**A/N: I'm going to try and rap this up by chapter 15. it might not work but then again maybe it will. We'll just have to wait and find out. But lately I've been hatching some other ideas and would like to move on to see how some of them pan out. But I don't think I'll start another story until this is complete, or I'll lose focus and consistency may die. I'm super excited about this chapter! Especially the ending of this one. Hope you like it as well. R&R.**

**- - - - - - - - **

"AHHHHHHH!" Chloe let out a sharp, high pitched, cry as she peered up at what she had just been knocked over by.

There, strung from the ceiling, Was the pale, bloodied, lifeless body of Lex Luthor, his eyes wide open yet clouded over.

Chloe scrambled away on her butt, but didn't get far before she ran into something again. Being still on the ground she peered up into the familiar eyes of Clark Kent... well at least they should have been familiar as she had looked into them often. But they weren't, and unlike the time in Metropolis, it didn't take her very long to realize.

"I thought this was appropriate irony" he smirked.

She peered at his hand and saw the ring.

"Clark..." She tried softly.

"Oh don't look at me like that _Chlo." _He said, emphasizing the last part in a way that was both seductive and frightening.

"He strung you up from the ceiling so I decided to return the favor."

"Oh God Clark...no." She breathed in disbelief.

"But now that I think of it... strung up may not be such a bad thing." He peered down at her, his eyes red and fierce.

Realizing she was in fact still on the ground, she made a quick motion to get up. Not quick enough apparently as she found herself being hoisted up by a strong pair of hands.

"Th-thanks." She said in a daze. She was now upright at least but noticed that she was still being held with the strong hands from behind.

Clark loomed over her and breathed into her ear.

"Now... all we have to do is figure out how you can repay me." He said with a sly grin.

"Um.. well I have cash in my purse which I think is still at home... and I know you'll be able to use a free "Google" at one point...and..." She rambled trying to make excuses and hopefully get away. She was trying how ever to no avail.

"Somehow I think you know that's not exactly what I had in mind" he whispered.

He turned her around swiftly and bore into her with his intense eyes.

"Clark..." she let her eyes drift shut momentarily feeling his hot breath on her face. He reached up and cupped her face in his hands. Her eyes snapped open and she returned his gaze, though somewhat uncomfortably. In normal circumstances she would have been snarking the death out him in defense. These were not normal circumstances however, as almost all of her energy was drained and her injuries were stinging like no other.

"Come on now baby, don't drift away yet. I think I can help you stay awake." he let out a laugh as her eyes grew wide. She made an internal decision at that moment to resist the sleep that called at her. Chloe Sullivan did not just sit there and give in without a fight.

She wiggled against him causing nothing more then him to laugh and pull her closer.

"You no no one can get away from me right?" he laughed.

"Yeah and you know I'm to stubborn to stop trying. Let's stop, apply the breaks and check the side and rear view mirrors for a second. You killed Lex. I know you don't care now but as soon as that ring comes off you'll kill yourself inside. I know you don't want this." She stated matter-of-fact-ly, spunk placed firmly back in place.

"You know your right. I don't want this."

Chloe was a bit surprised at him agreeing so quickly.

"Well... yes.. I am right." she mumbled slightly confused and a little triumphant. Not for long.

"I much rather want this" and before she could protest anything his lips were on hers, any sign of gentleness was gone with the wind.

She couldn't do anything as he kissed her with more passion and maybe even some pent up rage then she knew Clark could ever have. She grimaced through the kiss as pain struck her. He had been caught up and shoved her against the nearest wall causing her injuries to sear. And she suspected she needed some air soon.

"Cl..Clark.. s..stop." She breathed in between kisses. His hands had found their way around her back and clutched at her desperately. She attempted with all her might to push backwards but she knew there was even less chance of the wall budging then Clark moving. Suddenly that famous Sullivan light bulb flashed in her mind.

She joined in the kiss as convincing as ever. Which wasn't hard considering she was very much in love with this boy even if he did seem to have some rare form of schizophrenia... that she now knew was less schizophrenia and more the fact that he was an alien. But she continued to let him kiss her furiously for the time being. She slid her hand down his arm and tried to make it seem realistic. Hopefully he wouldn't notice when she slid the ring off.

It didn't work.

He grabbed her hand broke his face away and growled at her.

"Thought you'd trick me did you Sullivan. Your smart."

"Yeah. I am." she said, defiance dripping from each syllable.

"I'm smarter." He jeered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Clark tossed Chloe towards the opposite wall out of pure rage. She skidded across the floor and hit to wall. The wall that actually happened to hold the wall. Fighting an impulse to just lay there and hold her arm that had been pretty crusted over with blood by this point, she got up and made a break for the door.

She was pretty aware that she couldn't get away if he didn't want her to but she tried anyways. And apparently he felt like playing. So she got farther then she normally would have.

Clark noticed Chloe get up and scramble from the room at top speed. He settled for stalking menacingly in the direction she had gone. X-raying the situation, he saw her running down a long corridor to the left.

"Chloe...did you miss the part where I can see through walls?" he laughed.

"Here kitty kitty. Come out, come out where ever you are."

Chloe ran into a room. Once inside she saw it.

There laying in the corner next to a pile of blood, of which she knew to be Lex's, lay a green piece of meteor rock. She grabbed it and hid it in her pocket.

Clark entered the room moments later. Chloe, wanting the element of surprise, purposely backed herself into a corner. He walked towards her slowly and she put on her best scared face. It helped that part of her was still actually afraid. He was extremely close now.

He reached out for a lock of her hair and closed any distance between them that remained.

"I found you" he whispered.

Chloe struggled with herself as he kissed her again, this time slowly but not any less needy. She let him. At least for the moment, because her gut told her this could be the last time she ever got to kiss him. It would only be a matter of time before Lana forgave him and took him back. It was almost inevitable.

As she stand there with Clark Kent's lips attacking her neck she wanted to remember the words he had said to her a day earlier or so. That he was starting to realize feelings for her. But she knew from past experience that Clark's so called "feelings" for her never lasted. At least not past the part where Lana came back telling him how much she needs him and all she needs is the truth. He turns into a puddle and runs back to her.

Hot tears formed in her eyes and began to spill over. The voice in her head spoke simply.

"I love you Clark." she thought to herself. And she knew he would never now how much she really did. She wanted to give him the world. She wanted him to give it to her as well. She wanted to be the one person he couldn't live without. But she knew that spot in his heart was reserved for Lana. She would have died for, yet sadly if it came to that she doubted he would notice. She guessed it would be somewhere along the lines of "gee where's Chloe?" "Oh I dunno maybe she went to Metropolis. Oh well I've got you Lana."

And letting another piece of her heart die off and crumble away, she pulled a piece of green meteor rock from her pocket and watched as Clark Kent fell to his knees.


	14. never alone

**A/N: I _think_ this is the last chapter but we will see. Either way I'd have to say, for my first fanfiction this is going pretty well. It would go better though if people would keep reviewing!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Clark was on his knees letting go sharp cries of agony.

"AHH.. Chloe. Please. You don't want.." He couldn't finish his sentence as he twisted in pain.

A mixture of Chloe's physical pain of injuries and emotional pain of seeing her friend hurt caused tears to stream in a steady, silent, flow. She reached down and held his hand. She kissed it quickly and whispered an almost silent "I love you" as she slid the red ring from is large finger.

As soon as she had the ring in a firm grip she ran to the door and tossed the meteor rock down a near flight of stairs and listened to it ping pang down. As soon as she was satisfied with it's distance she ran back to her friend. Clark had brought himself upright, yet still on his knees.

She ran to him and tried to help him up. He rose slowly to his feet, but the cuts and bruises from Lex had already subsided by this point and his strength was returning.

"Clark I'm so sorry I just didn't know what else to do! I'm sorry please forgive me. It was the last resort I swear I tried everything else." She cried as sobs racked her body and she flung herself into his arms. He held her tightly, his strength fully returned now. He stroked her hair lightly and held back an urge to kick himself as the memories began to flood back to him.

After a few minuets he pulled away from her and peered into her eyes as he held onto her shoulders.

"Listen. Don't feel bad please. You saved me from myself. None of this would have happened if it hadn't been for..." As he was about to say "Lex" he remembered what had become of him.

"Lex... oh God."

This time it was Chloe's turn to speak.

"Your right none of this would have happened had it not been for him. So don't go feeling guilty."

"It's just even under my condition how could I take someone's life? Better yet how do we explain this."

"I don't know but you'll figure it out I promise. I know you will. You'll get through this."

"Wait what do you mean I will. Don't you mean we?"

"I love you, you know that right?" And with that, all of her injuries caught up with her as her body went limp and she fell unconscious. Clark's arms reached out just in time before she hit the stone floor.

"Chloe! Chloe come on wake up. Chloe?" He cried while holding her in his arms. He swooped her up and, after a quick x-ray of the area, speed to the closest exit he could find, which wasn't very close being they weren't suppose to be able to get out. He speed all the way to Smallville Medical Center.

"Someone please help. Anyone? She needs help now" he demanded, overcome by fear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two days later, Chloe awoke for the first time in her room. Her eye's fluttered open slowly a bit unfocused due to the bright light flooding in her windows. Then she felt a slight pressure on her arm, and looking down at the source, she smiled one of her patented million watt grins.

There, resting next to her arm was the dark haired head of Clark Kent.

"Clark?" She said softly, and he jerked up violently, scaring her a bit. Apparently her hadn't been sleeping very deeply.

"Chloe! Oh my God I'm so glad your ok!" He grinned.

"Didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily did you?" She snarked. He was apparently very tense because at that his face took on a stern, serious look.

"Chloe don't think that. You had me scared out of my mind you know that?"

"Relax Clark I was just joking. Was I really that bad?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed, clearly exasperated. "You had a stab wound and had been loosing blood for I don't know how long, a concussion, severe dehydration and on top of it all there are so many cuts and bruises that I..."

She cut him off.

"Ok Ok I get it. Look I may not heal super fast like some "not quite humans" I know, but I will live. I'm awake and I feel considerably better seeing as how this soft hospital bed feels a heck of a lot better then a cold stone floor. The bruises and cuts will go away. It might take a while but I'm sure I've been through worse."

Clark shot her a challenging glance.

"Ok so maybe not, but I may be through worse later."

She was clearly not helping the situation.

"Chloe!"

"Look I'm sorry." she giggled. "It's just easy to push your buttons. The point is there aren't any secrets between us any more. Nothing could make me feel happier."

"You do realize you're going to have to be more careful now right? Knowing my secret isn't easy. You can't tell anyone."

"Well part of me wants to be insulted that you'd even think you'd have to tell me, the other parts to glad to be picky."

"I do trust you I just want to make sure you know. It's a huge responsibility. Thats why my parents never wanted me to tell anyone. And to be completely honest I know how you are. You're always looking for the truth to expose and I didn't want that to get in the way of our friendship."

The smile faded from her face and she grew solemn.

"Clark I would die before I ever told anyone your secret." She caught his glaze and held it. They shared in this intense stare for a moment before Clark broke it.

"My parents and Pete are the only people who know."

"PETE! You told Pete your secret!"

"Well he kinda found my spaceship."

"You really have a spaceship!" she exclaimed her grin now returned.

"Yeah we keep it in the storm cellar."

"Only in Smallville." she exclaimed, almost to herself.

Clark spent the next few hours explaining how he was found in the meteor shower, and about the legend of Neman, and all about everything Kyla had told him including Segeeth and the missing star of which he thought to be his planet.

Chloe looked wide eyed at him throughout, taking it all in, in astonishment.

"So that's why you were so hooked on Kyla. She knew your secret."

"For once in my life I didn't feel I had to explain myself or hide myself. In fact she explained most of it to me."

"You know you could have told me. I don't blame you but I won't lie. I do wish you had trusted me."

"I know but I can't change the past."

"I know that too Clark. From now on you know you don't have to hide anything from me right?"

"Yeah I know that Chloe." He smiled.

"The part where the legend says that a man came from the stars and when he left promised he'd send Neman... did you ever think maybe that was your dad?"

"The fact had crossed my mind."

Before the conversation had the chance to expand further there was a knock on the door followed by someone opening it. Chloe and Clark snapped their heads up and seeing Lionel Luthor standing in the doorway with a huge bouquet, Chloe nervously grasped Clark's hand (out of sight of Lionel) and squeezed. Clark noticed this and had to wonder why exactly this was. For the moment he wrote it off as the fact that they had just almost been killed by this man's son.

"I heard about the unfortunate incident Miss Sullivan." He said coyly.

"M-Mr. Luthor. I'm flattered you made the time to come see little old me." she said trying to keep her cool.

Lionel's head was spinning. He didn't know how he could make up a believable excuse to get Clark out of the room and he needed to speak to Miss Sullivan. He needed to insure she knew that there little agreement was in no way over.

"It was the least I could do given how your condition was brought on by my own flesh and blood."

"About that.." Clark stammered. "I'm sorry. There was nothing else I could have done. He was trying to kill us."

"I know. I'd be lying if I'd said I didn't grieve my son, but he had it coming to him. He just couldn't let things go. Not that I blame him. Some things cannot be let go or we would have no progress." he said with a glance at Chloe hopping she'd get the hint. She did and gulped silently.

"Well I best be going." he set the flowers on the nearest table and stalked from the room.

"Chloe what was that all about?" Clark asked casting a sideways glance at her.

Chloe struggled with this internally for a moment. She had just told Clark that they would not have to have any secrets anymore but she didn't know how to tell him. More so, she didn't want him to feel like she needed his help. Although now knowing about his powers, she was starting to understand his hero complex a little better.

"N-nothing. He just caught me off guard. I'm fine though. I swear."

She had come to the conclusion that she had gotten herself in this mess and would get herself out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Clark came back the next day to check and see if Chloe was getting released. Upon entering her room he went and sat next to her. She had her head turned the other way and she was asleep.

"Chlo..?"

"Hey Clark" she opened her eyes and gave him a huge smile and turned towards him. Then he noticed. She had bruises on her arms and face and stuff from the incident but this was the first time he had noticed the bruise looking thing sitting all by itself on her neck.

A hickey. He had been so preoccupied with getting here help and explaining his secret that he forgot what he had done to her on red k.

Chloe, noticing the look on his face change, spoke.

"Clark whats wrong?"

"Chloe we need to talk."

"About what?" she asked. She had a feeling though.

"I've been so covered in making sure that you were alright that I forgot what happened."

"Clark I know what your talking about and it's ok. Your not your self with the red meteor, I know that." her smiled wavered a little.

"So your alright? I can't believe I would..."

"Clark it's fine. You're my best friend and I never want that to change."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks. You really are the best friend I could ask for."

"Speaking of best friend... where is Pete? He hasn't been by yet?"

"He went on vacation with his parents." interjected a voice from the doorway.

Clark and Chloe watched as Lana Lang entered the room. Clark immediately jumped up from his seat and grabbed Lana, pulling her into a huge embrace.

"I was so worried about you!" Clark cried. Lana appeared to be alright, nothing more then a bandage on her cheek.

"I'm fine Clark." She glanced at Chloe. "Better then you anyways" she let out a laugh.

"Yeah I suppose." said Chloe.

"I need to talk to you." Lana said seriously at Clark.

"Sure, sure of course." said Clark unsure if he was going to be apologized to or yelled at.

"Go right on ahead." said Chloe with a sigh.

And as they made there way out of the door, Chloe noticed Lana grasp Clark's hand.

"Here it goes again." thought Chloe to herself as a single tear slid down her cheek.

_I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone_

**A/N: and so it ends! But keep an eye out for the sequel. It will deal with Chloe and her predicament with Lionel, and Clark's reconfirmed relationship with Lana. As of now, title unknown. **


End file.
